


Amusement park: Karasuno version

by tothemovies (jayjem_jam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, amusement park shenanigans, asahi please, help asahi, nobody will let him live, yachi is Stressed Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: Karasuno out and about on an amusement park. Yachi thinks nothing too terrible will go wrong, but then she remembers Murphy's law: Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. That holds true for everything Karasuno had ever participated in.
Kudos: 31





	Amusement park: Karasuno version

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write 1k something of sheer karasuno clownery to heal your soul and that is how it is

It had sounded like a good idea at the time. Hitoka even, successfully, rounded up all of their ragtag team to the Sendai amusement park in one cohesive frog march motion, in the middle of winter, no less (hey, discounted tickets were discounted tickets). That was big. _Sensei_ almost openly wept with gratitude.

All in all, it was going... okay.

Though currently, Ennoshita has a distinctive cross in his arms along with visibly climbing eyebrows while surveying the Demon Quick Duo up on the Tornado Twister. Tsukishima is off somewhere lamenting his existence to Yamaguchi, while Yamaguchi himself and Suga-san try to outdo each other in target shooting. Nishinoya and Tanaka, amazingly, are being pushed around inside very big hamster balls by Coach Ukai, and are now merrily hanging upside down while at the same time trying to incorporate acrobatics. Ukai then patted the outside of the inflated monstrosities, wished them luck, and proceeded to kick both of them further down the field.

She wishes them luck, too. In the case of any major injuries, well, Nishinoya and Tanaka can probably bounce back from all mortal dangers.

Hitoka did a head count at the entrance of the amusement park when everyone had been present. She did it again, just now, and felt the last bit of will in her to live dwindle to a fallen strand of  
hair (it’s so thin already).

The head count informs her that she is missing a significant amount of people. She hasn’t seen the majority of the Second Year Dropout Trio recently so that’s A Concerning Thing. She also hasn’t seen any third years besides Sugawara and Asahi. Daichi and Kiyoko are the least of her problems, as they’re both self-sufficient as they are. Sugawara, well — he’s troublesome, but not enough to be too concerned about. It’s Asahi, flustered and wonderful Asahi, who appears to think that all wrongs in the world were spoken into existence at the exact moment of his birth... it’s him that worries her.

She had caught a glimpse of Asahi exiting the scenic railway track with Ennoshita, but she can’t be too sure if that was two minutes or two hundred years ago. Her sense of time had been forever irreparable since arriving at the park.

So, Ennoshita is. Gone. Mostly. But Asahi -

Wait.

She spins, 720 degrees clockwise and anti-clockwise, to all the ordinal directions twice for reassurance, and wow. Wow.

Where’s Asahi?

“Oh no.” She frowns, which isn’t as serious a proclamation as her head was campaigning towards.

“‘Sup?” Coach Ukai looks up from his phone.

“Ukai-san,” she pronounces, “I think we lost Asahi-san.”

Yachi, while she was tracking down Asahi-san, was dragged into a teacup spinning death trap with Hinata and Kinoshita-san and onto a test of goldfish catching, in which Kiyoko-san won and gifted her a bag of three vibrant fish.

“I need to find Asahi-san,” she had insisted to each person.

No ears were privy to her perpetual paranoia of Asahi possibly dying.

As if to answer her worst fears, there is a horrendous crash and her team, skidding on their own boots, whip collective eyes at the place of origin, fearing the worst.

“Asahi,” she hears Kiyoko’s sigh from above her head.

“Did he break a stall?” Yamaguchi blinks, too shocked to inject emotion into his bafflement.

“Pos -” Sugawara, already breaking apart from their gaggle, tugging on his scarf. “Possibly.”

What happened was this:

1\. Asahi was at the tennis toss, trying to win Kiyoko the prize — a cactus plushie, under Daichi’s careful supervision

2\. Daichi turned away for a split second, and Asahi, underestimating his strength, hurled the tennis into the pyramid of cans with a lot more strength than the stall could physically withstand

3\. The plasterboard behind the pyramid of cans crumbled as Asahi’s tennis strike almost put a tennis-sized hole through it

4\. The ball ricocheted onto the pole upholding the stall, knocking it down

5\. Asahi dropped everything and tried to help keep everything from falling — and consequently knocked the rest of the standing stall to the ground

While there is no corporal punishment for unintentionally inflicting damage on stalls, the treatment Asahi receives from his team who heard of what went down, along with the extraction crew who had to escort him away, was absolutely devastating.

The team is crowding on the side of the entrance to the bouncy castle, lamenting the awkwardness of their ace and trying to eat as quick as they can so they can go on the castle.

“Death would be preferable next time,” Asahi says, words entirely drowned out next to Nishinoya and Ukai’s guffawing.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Negative Beard,” Sugawara chides, his shoulders shaking to hold in much louder laughter. This is not because he’s a good and supportive friend, but because he has an image to maintain, and it’s not going anywhere, even with Asahi’s ridiculous mishaps. For the general public’s information, his Brand™ is being a polite soul who respects the society of others and it fools only the Demon Quick Duo along with everyone else. Yet, Suga insists on sustaining this illusion, and nobody really has the heart or energy to dispel a harmless deceptive ploy.

“You can’t tell me that after you returned your _yakisoba_ because you thought it might be contaminated!” Cries Asahi to Sugawara. Kinoshita sips from his steaming hot _genmaicha,_ eyebrows raised.

“Asahi-san, that’s reserving precautions about hygiene standards. This is street food, after all.”

Yamaguchi and Daichi simultaneously snort into their heated canned coffee, and disguise those poorly as coughs. Asahi slides a rare side-eye over to his friend and his underclassman, and turns back to Hisashi with eyes filled with betrayal.

“In what world is attempting to remedy my wrongs equitable to having unnecessary and overthe-top hygienic standards in a fast food restaurant?” Asahi once again cries in injustice.

“Who would lob a tennis ball so hard that it broke a stall pole, and then knocked into the stall so hard that it collapsed?” Narita points his takoyaki stick at Asahi.

“Azumane-san,” Kageyama says, unknowingly joining in on the bullying scheme. “It is a little ridiculous.”

“I didn’t mean to do any of it!”

“I thought,” Tsukishima swoops in, Brutus incarnate, to deliver the last stab in Caesar’s butchered body, “third years were supposed to be responsible?”

“Well-informed, make good decisions, all that jazz,” Nishinoya hums and flutters his arm in vague gestures alluding to the nebulous void that screams “Adulthood”.

Daichi chooses not to come to Asahi’s aid, and instead stuffs an entire fist full cotton candy into his mouth. Ennoshita loses it, along with Ukai, both slamming palms onto the table, to the tune of Asahi wailing utter desertion as their background music.

“Poor Asahi-san.” Hinata, who is good at heart, laments for their clumsy and lovable ace. “I would have tried to help, too.”

“See!” Asahi exclaims.

“Azumane-san, I doubt Hinata is a good comparison to pit yourself against in the context of everything that’s transpired,” Tsukishima coughs loudly and obviously.

“You’re both idiots,” the Coach Ukai translates, “and if you were doing anything other than volleyball, I’m mandating adult supervision to the both of ya. Now eat, stop whinging, and get on the stupid inflatable death trap.”

The team resumes consuming their food, with many others returning to various stalls for seconds and thirds, before scrambling to line up and bouncing on the castle, despite the advised age and weight limit.

“Don’t break yourself!” Coach Ukai tells them, to utter imperviousness. What good is advise in the face of fun?

“I’ll take care of them, Coach!” Sugawara yells, as he zips by, parka flying off and ending up in a heap by their discarded boots.

Despite everything that had happened, Hitoka is glad they all dragged each other, in all degree of equal stubbornness, to relax and shake out all the stress from playing volleyball these last few  
months.

She glances elsewhere, looking for Kageyama and Tsukishima. They’re geared to set off to training camps the day after today. They’re currently deadset in a murderous game of tag, Tsukishima bouncing away and cackling as Kageyama snarls and collides into others in an attempt to tag his blonde teammate.

“What game are we playing?” Ennoshita’s voice floats from somewhere to her left, as he rolls away from Daichi bouncing furiously after him.

“Tag?” Hitoka squeaks and falls sideways to the inflated wall caging them all in, breath escaping her mouth in visibly puffs. The snow had recently melted, leaving everything slippery and wet. Vapours are leaving mouths of everyone who flips and trips inside the inflated castle.

“Sounds fun!” Sugawara crashes into them, toppling Hitoka and Ennoshita over, her face now firmly implanted on the plastic sheet of the castle. “I want in!”

_“Senpai,_ you’re crushing Yachi-san,” she hears vaguely.

“Tag!” Nishinoya screeches, zooming by everyone and slamming into Asahi. “You’re it, Asahi-san!”

“No, don’t say that!” Narita tells his friend, teammate, fellow nuisance. “You’ll jinx our safety!”

“Kazuhito-kun, that’s mean!” Asahi wails.

Yamaguchi extends a hand to Hitoka, hauling her up, and is immediately bowled over by Daichi and Kageyama.

It had seemed like a good idea, going to an amusement park at the end of winter. It’s a great idea, now, as they bounce around doing cartwheels, forgetting about interhighs or nationals. As the day wears on, the snow melts slowly into puddles between the cracks on the sidewalk. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh thank you fly high for having me! this was such a fun project that rekindled my love for haikyuu! not a moment wasted!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hozukitofu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)! i have a writing [twitter](https://twitter.com/jayjem_jam) if anyone is interested in more bs or we can just vibe in the void together


End file.
